


37th and 101st

by 8LunaFortuna8



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Dio is a spiteful bitch, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, and he's taking that back, basically Dio fingers you in traffic, car sex (also sort of?), he loves watching you fall apart where people can see you, public sex (sort of?), you even get a NOTION you're in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8LunaFortuna8/pseuds/8LunaFortuna8
Summary: Just a smutty smutty one-shot where the reader is Dio's gf and when they go to the mall, the reader decides to get a choker to wear for Dio. However, when you get Dio riled up and you suddenly end up trapped in traffic, Dio takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Shane "Dio" Morrissey/ You, Shane "Dio" Morrissey/Reader
Kudos: 10





	37th and 101st

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to shift realities at 5 in the morning and this scenario popped into my head. I was forced to sit up and write it out ;)  
> Enjoy!

You'd never really been one to wear chokers before Dio- they were too tight and irritating and just a little too much for you. But that was before. Since you'd gotten together with Dio your tastes had changed a lot and you were more open to the idea of keeping a few on hand just because you knew how hot it made him to see you in them. 

So on one particular trip to the mall at your usual stop in Hot Topic, you made a choice. Dio was stood in the back corner staring up at the band t-shirts, his eyes running over the patterns quickly. "Almost ready to go?" You said, holding what you wanted at your hip, slightly out of sight. Of course, he noticed and he grabbed your wrist like a viper striking its prey, bringing it up to where he could see.

You had a choker in your hand- it wasn't anything too heavy. Clear PVC with an O ring and two small spikes on either side. His eyes flicked up to yours and he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get the hell out of here," he replied, guiding you towards the counter to pay. 

You could tell something had changed in him-- the way he was suddenly acting twitchy, his grip on your wrist. You'd certainly done something to him. You just weren't sure what was going to happen because of it. 

He paid for the choker (you had planned to pay for it, but didn't fight him when he dug wadded-up bills out of his pockets) and he halfway dragged you out of the mall to the massive parking lot where your car was parked outside. 

"Will you put it on, butterfly?" He said, nodding at the bag. You smiled and nodded, getting your keys in your hand so you could drive the both of you home. "I'm driving," he added, holding out his hand in a grabby motion for the keys. You handed them over and instead slid into the passenger seat, immediately working the choker out of its packaging. 

You snapped it on around your neck and adjusted it, the PVC biting into your neck a little. You looked over at him and flashed him a cheeky grin and you could practically see him drool staring at you in it. His ringed hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and you knew he'd so much rather have his hands somewhere else right now. 

Instead, Dio revved the engine and sped noisily out of the parking lot, nearly clipping another vehicle. You took a deep breath and tried to hide your smug smile and making him like this. With any luck, you'd be home in minutes and he'd be fucking you silly.

\---------

Well, you weren't home in minutes. 20 minutes later you were still sitting in bumper to bumper traffic behind a bad accident at 37th Avenue and 101st Street. Had you known this would be in the cards you never would have teased him like this-- you could tell Dio was quickly getting so impatient he was irritated and that was never a good thing. It wasn't like he would take it out on you or anything but he'd certainly be moody for several hours, even if you did lay him like you planned.

You were staring out the window, watching the people walk past on the street, not thinking about anything really when the hairs on the back of your neck stood straight up. You turned your head and--- he was staring straight at you, so hard you felt like he could bore a hole into your skull. He glanced down at the choker and then up at your side eyes and huffed a little, turning back to face the traffic ahead. You blushed a little and went back to staring at nothing in particular until he said, "Unzip your pants."

You looked over at him in alarm, almost unsure you'd actually heard him say that. "What?" You said softly. His head turned sharply in your direction and his eyes burned. "Don't make me ask you again," he snapped. It was cold, yes, but you knew that was all an act, something he would cut out the second you told him to knock it off. At this moment, though, you liked it. It sent a shiver of anticipation down your spine, so you unbuckled your seatbelt and did as he said. When you'd done it, you sat waiting, feeling like an absolute fool in stationary traffic with your pants sitting open.

Quick as he liked, Dio's hand reached over the console and slithered down the front of your pants, underneath your underwear where he pressed his palm against you. You'd felt yourself get a little wet earlier between the looks he had been giving you in the mall and the way he gripped your wrist the whole way to the car, so it was no surprise that as soon as he touched you, you were soaked. 

You inhaled sharply and looked over at him, waiting to see what his plan was, but his eyes were forward, watching the traffic inch ahead as he let the car coast a few inches. He rubbed a few circles around your clit, finally looking at you after a moment, his eyes raking over your neck again. 

"Dio-" you said, looking at him slightly alarmed. It was a busy Saturday and there were plenty of people out enjoying the sunshine, walking down the street and weaving between the stopped cars as they crossed here and there. "Dio-" you said again. 

"Shush," he said, lowering his hand a little so he could run his fingers over your lips, tracing your entrance. You tensed in your seat, looking around frantically, so afraid someone would see. 

"If you act like that, someone will see," Dio hissed, reading your mind. You hated when he did that. The traffic inched forward again and again Dio rolled the car forward, acting like he was doing anything besides what he was really doing. 

Your breathing got heavier and you swallowed nervously. Dio chuckled under his breath and sank a finger into you, curling it inside of you. You cried out in surprise and froze as you felt someone on the sidewalk look over. "You want them to see you falling apart all over my hand? You want them to know I'm fucking you with my fingers here in the street?" Dio said, still not looking at you. That man had to have the best poker face you'd ever seen. 

He withdrew his finger to reach up and circle your clit gratuitously a few times before sinking the finger back into you again, adding a second one this time. You could feel the cool metal of his rings pressing into you and it made you moan long and low. He was asking a lot of you, to keep it together for him here-

You looked over at him sharply. He flashed a sharp-toothed grin. This was payback. It was payback for teasing him in the mall. He was getting you back. You hadn't even said anything about the choker, hadn't whispered dirty things about all the things you could use it for, and still, he'd taken offense, like you'd slighted him, enough to do this to you in public.

Or maybe he was just incredibly horny. Who knew.

You clenched around his fingers and gripped the top of the passenger side door, clinging to it for dear life. "I think that guy over there is staring," Dio said teasingly, still not looking at you or the aforementioned guy, as though he had better things to pay attention to. 

You groaned as he moved his fingers in and out of you but kept yourself composed for the most part, not daring to turn your head to look for the guy Dio mentioned. Best to pretend you weren't getting fingered by your boyfriend on a busy New York Street at noon. 

You might have been keeping up appearances fairly well but you weren't far from orgasm. Dio liked to hear you in bed and you always made sure to completely let go whenever he made you cum, moaning and crying like you were being murdered. You weren't sure if you'd be able to keep yourself from a similar performance once you got there. 

Finally, the cars in front of you started to move, the car ahead of you pulling away and still moving. Dio kept his hand where it was, his thumb messily circling your bundle of nerves while his fingers moved in and out of your pussy. He kept it up even as you passed by the accident, where three cop cars were parked around the two half-destroyed vehicles. That was where Dio fucked up. 

As you passed by, one of the cop cars pulled away from the accident behind you on the road. "Dio, D- I'm-" you cried, trying to tell him you were about to cum when the cop car behind you flashed his lights. 

"Fuck," Dio growled and pulled his hand out of your pants. You whimpered as he pulled over the side of the road and pointed his index and middle fingers at you. You quickly took them in your mouth, cleaning off your own juices and licking away as much as you could while your hands struggled shakily with your pants. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a wet pop just as the officer got to the driver's side window. 

Dio rolled down the window lazily. "Officer," he said smoothly. He'd had his days running the cops around the city, causing trouble. By this point he was practiced with greeting the oafs they called law enforcement around here. You were still shaking, right on the edge of orgasm still, fighting every instinct to shove Dio's (or even your own) hand back down your pants to finish what he started. 

"How are you today, sir. Do you know why I pulled you over today?" You stared down at the floorboard dizzily, trying to keep yourself as hidden as you could from the nosy cop. 

"Uhhhh, no. Enlighten me," Dio said. You knew him well enough to hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice but the cop misread it as politeness, as he was meant to. 

"Your girl there isn't wearing her seatbelt. That accident back there, someone died because they weren't wearing their belt," the cop said dryly. 

Dio looked up in faux surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, officer. My girlfriend saw the accident and suddenly felt like she was gonna hurl, so I was just about to pull over to let her stick her head out the door when it passed and she felt better. She was just about to put it back on," Dio replied charmingly. 

The officer looked at your full of shit boyfriend and then at you, who was flushed and sweating slightly, eyes wide. He sighed. "All right, just don't let it happen again," the cop said impatiently. 

"Thank you, officer," Dio smiled menacingly at him as he turned and went back to his car. 

"Now," Dio said to you, reaching over and grabbing the O ring on your choker, pulling you close. "Whatdya say we go home and finish what we started, huh, doll?" He said sarcastically, smirking at you.


End file.
